Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detecting possibly conflicting media rights.
Related Art
The popularity of sharing, distributing, and posting electronic media on the Internet has increased dramatically in recent years.
In July 2006 a popular media distribution website revealed that more than 100 million videos were being watched every day with 2.5 billion videos being watched during the month of June 2006. The website estimated that over 50,000 videos were being added per day in 2006 and that over 6.1 million videos and 50,000 user accounts were active in 2006. Furthermore, the website noted that the number of posted videos increased to over 60 million in less than twelve months during 2007.
Sometimes, a submitter posts media content that includes confidential information. Moreover, such confidential media may also include content for which the submitter does not have rights. For example, a confidential video of the submitter may have a copyrighted song as the audio background. Because the media includes confidential information, it may be problematic to inform a potential third party rights holder of the existence of confidential material posted by the submitter.
What are needed, therefore, are systems and/or methods to alleviate the aforementioned deficiencies.